Amor y deseo irremediable
by KagomeSakura18
Summary: ¿Estabas jugando al escondite?- pregunto y su voz se convirtió en un murmullo sensual que hizo que la chica azabache se estremeciera - ¿Tengo derecho a un premio por encontrarte? ¿No?...Deja de hablar- El la tomode la barbilla y...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la unica y maravillosa creadora de la serie Inuyasha, sus personajes ni la serie me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) la historia le pertenece a Mioshi Taisho quien la hizo hace años atras y yo la obligue a que la subiera por FF, pero ella es demasiado ... para hacerlo, yo le ayudo y por cierto soy la editora, asi que sin mas que decir enjoy! Ja ne!**

* * *

Había tenido que escapar. El calor en el salón de baile era insoportable, había demasiada gente, le costaba trabajo respirar, le dolía la cabeza y estaba segura que se desmayaría. Eso, al menos fue lo que ella se dijo al ensayar mentalmente las escusas que tendría que darle a Inuyasha si él la encontraba, pero Kagome sabría que existían otras razones que explicaban mas urgentes su repentina y apremiante necesidad de huir. Nunca imagino que aquello cobraría tales proporciones.

Cerro los ojos apoyada en contra dela barandilla de la estrecha terraza que se extendía detrás del hotel, odiándose. Escuchaba los cubiertos resonar, música y risas estrepitosas. El baile pronto terminaría, eran más de las once. Todo el mundo estaba eufórico; era la última noche del congreso y al día siguiente des pues del desayuno, ella tomaría el avión de regreso a casa. Había logrado escabullirse de él en el salón de baile. Todo lo que tenia que hacer permanecer fuera de su alcance hasta que pudiera subir a su habitación y por la mañana se iría a casa antes que Inuyasha se despertase.

¡Oh, estas aquí!- La voz hizo que la chica se estremeciera apretó la barbilla y tuvo que respirar antes de poder voltear y sonreírle.

¡Hola, Inuyasha!- Dijo la chica azabache con todo el esfuerzo que su cara y voz podían.

Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Camino hacia ella con indolencia a la vez que sus ojos color miel brillaban con la luz de aquella noche de luna nueva.

Estaba apunto de volver al salón- mintió disponiéndose a regresar al salón.

Inuyasha se paro frente a ella y puso las manos en la barandilla, sonrojado, una mano a cada costado de la joven impidiéndole salir.

¿Estabas jugando al escondite?- pregunto y su voz se convirtió en un murmullo sensual que hizo que la chica azabache se estremeciera - ¿Tengo derecho a un premio por encontrarte? ¿No?- Kagome noto que Inuyasha le miraba los labios descaradamente y se estaba inquietando por ello.

Hacia tanto calor adentro… necesitaba un poco de aire, no podía respirar…. – Dijo ella esquivando su mirada penetrante.

Ya decía yo… que pareciera como que si te hubieras quedado sin aliento. Comento Inuyasha con su mirada ambarina sobre ella haciendo que el pulso de la chica se acelerara. De eso precisamente había huido. Durante toda la semana había mantenido un juego que esa noche se convirtió en algo diferente. Al bailar habían olvidado de todos aquellos quienes los rodeaban. A pesar de hablar y reír, la forma en que Inuyasha inconscientemente la presionaba su cuerpo con el de ella la había puesto a un grado inaguantable, y había así preferido huir. Pero esto era peor, peligros, ahí afuera estaban solos bajo el cielo negro inundado de estrellas.

¡Había mucho ruido!- supongo que estoy cansada, ha sido una semana agitada- era la primera vez en su vida que Kagome asistía a una conferencia y esperaba que fuese la ultima. Por cierto no habría sido así kouga no hubiese cometido la imprudencia de rebasar un camión en una curva peligrosa la noche anterior a la salida del vuelo, claro no esperaba menso de un fanático de la velocidad.

Con tan corto plazo la Sra. Kamasaky había pensado que Kagome era la única persona de confianza capaz de presentar a la compañía Shikon no kakera. Kagome estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el grupo ya que todas las decisiones importantes emanaban de la Sra. Kamasaky y que mantenían un férreo control sobre la cadena hotelera que había heredado de si difunto esposo.

En su calidad de asistente particular de la Sra. Kamasaky no tuvo necesidad de recibir instrucciones sobre los asuntos que, según su jefa deberían plantearse durante las sesiones del congreso. Ala joven le había parecido tan divertido al principio; pero ahora deseaba no haber ido jamás.

¿Tímida, Kagome?- ella mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, no atreviéndose a mirarlo por miedo a lo que podían decir esos ojos o a lo mejor era miedo a lo que ella seria capaz de hacer.

Inuyasha…- empezó por decir, interrumpiéndose enseguida su mente se entorpece, cada vez que trataba de explicarle; era cobarde, no se alentaba a hacerlo.

Ya se- la interrumpió. – es algo así como ser arrollado por una avalancha ¿cierto? Dijo en tono desafiante e imponente, Kagome sonrió algo forzada.

No sabía decirlo, nunca me ha arrollado nunca una ¿sabes esquiar Inuyasha? Me he preguntado mucho si…

Deja de hablar- El la tomo de la barbilla, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás, de tal modo que sintió que el tibio cabello de color plateado rosaba su vestido raso verde mientras que su cabello tan indomable y rebelde era azabache.

Con la otra mano Inuyasha le estaba acariciando, enredadando los dedos entre sus cabellos sedosos y largos de Kagome mientras ella con los ojos entrecerrados lo miraba mientras el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente admirándolo con tal belleza y ternura.

Te ves increíble con ese vestido.- le dijo con un tono de seducción.- en toda la noche no he podido dejar de verte.

Gracias.- se había limitado a decir, pero ella había escogido con extremo cuidado el vestido semanas atrás, para una cena. Los vuelos adornaban el escote con el encanto romántico de un traje de noche victoriano que hacia juego con el cinturón apretado y pequeño cinturón que se ajustaba perfectamente en su pequeña cintura y la amplia falda que caída delicadamente hasta sus pies. Kagome no lo había comprado pensando en Inuyasha desde luego, pero de pronto supo que nunca podría volver a ponérselo sin pensar en el, y en la manera tan provocativa que el la miraba.

Tú también estas magnifico.- dijo ella, pero involuntariamente y enseguida deseo no haber hecho tal comentario.

Así era como había empezado todo, una semana antes, en el avión de Tokyo; no podía creerlo ahora, peor ni siquiera reparo e el durante media hora. Estaba sentada junto a la ventanilla mirando el paisaje formado por nubes, cuando de pronto el cielo se despejo y vio el resplandor del cielo en el océano y se enderezo con brusquedad, lanzando una exclamación de placer.

¿Vio un ovni?- Pregunto con voz burlona, y al volver a ver, la joven vio por primera vez a Inuyasha.

No creo en ellos.- dijo Kagome, y el sonrió con sarcasmo-

¿En que cree entonces?- ella había encogido los hombros por la pregunta ella por el ambarino.

No hay tiempo para relatos… llegaremos dentro de una hora.

¡Cielos! – Exclamo, arqueando sus cejas en actitud de incredulidad.- me deja sin aliento, no me tomaría mas de un segundo enumerar las cosas en las que creo.

¡Ah, un creído! – Kagome había sonreído y la había recorrido a su mirada miel.

Es muy linda….- aguardo unos segundos antes de añadir con burla.- ¡Su voz!

Vamos.- fue todo lo que se le había ocurrido decir a Kagome en ese instante pudo haberse preguntado que estaba haciendo, ¡coqueteando de ese modo con un extraño!, peor en ese momento no había pensado en consecuencia, se sentía libre, despreocupada, feliz y lo mejor de todo cómoda.

Entre otras cosas.- añadió Inuyasha, y antes de que ella pudiera salir de ese shock, le dijo su nombre.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho ¿Vas a Tokyo por vacaciones?- pregunto con mucho interés acerca de la respuesta que esa interesante chica.

No, de negocios.- dijo y con un tono de despreocupación le contesto inmediatamente.- Y me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hola a todos a como ya todos saben y estan aburridos de leerlo Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de la serie de Inuyasha igual que sus personajes, la historia en si le pertenece a mi mejor amiga Mioshi Taisho yo soy tan solo la editora y algun dia dueña total de Inuyasha... No es malo soñar no? Por favor dejen review por que eso es lo que me anima a seguir por que mi amiga ya lo tiene hecho, YO SOY LA QUE SUFRO! asi que ese es mi combustible para seguir...  
**

* * *

Los candelabros la deslumbro, después de haber estado en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando el baile termino y todos se separaron de sus respectivas parejas, aplaudiendo y riendo, ella estaba sin aliento, pero así aprovecho para salir del salón rumbo al vestíbulo del hotel. Llego al mostrador, pido su llave y se dispuso a tomar el elevador cuando Inuyasha apareció en le vestíbulo.

-¡Kagome!

Las puertas del elevador se habían abierto, entro en el lo mas rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron y entro en el oprimiendo apresuradamente el botón, y alcanzo a escuchar los pasos masculinos y apresurados n el piso de mármol. Cuando las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Kagome se arrecosto temblando contra la pared de hacer, cruzándolos brazos y con sus ojos chocolates cerrados, dando un toque entre enojada y asustada. Cuando el elevador se detuvo, lo abandono rápidamente para correr atreves del pasillo y llegar a su alcoba sin que su ambarino perseguidor la alcanzara.

Inuyasha subiría la escalera con rapidez y la alcanzaría. A duras penas pudo abrir su puerta, cuando lo oyó acercarse. Entro de prisa en su habitación, paso la cerradura y temblorosa y agitada se dedico a detectar e sonido de sus pasos proveniente de afuera, le había dolido ver el desprecio en sus ojos, pero no había esperado otra cosa, menso de el. Inuyasha no la podía despreciar mas de lo que ella misa lo hacia. Realmente se creía una personas diga de deprecio y rencor.

El llamo a la puerta con sus nudillos tan fuerte haciéndole a ella brincar.

-¡Kagome! Abre… si crees que te voy a dejar ir así, ¡Te equivocas! ¡Demonios! Tengo mucho que decirte, ¡Abre, maldita sea!

-Inu…yasha no. Déjalo así no insistas…

-Eso es lo que quisieras tramposa.- pero ¡No pienso irme de aquí si antes decirte lo que pienso de ti!

-Ya se lo que piensas de mi...- Susurro con una tristeza entre cada letra que pronuncio.

-Abre la puerta, Kagome ¡Me oyes! Abre.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que escuchara al muchacho marcharse y entonces se aparto de la puerta la cual paso vigilando con una insistencia increíble y se dejo caer con rabia sobre su cama, afligida. Se sentía como la mujer mas despreciable por hacer eso, nunca se creyó capaz de tal cosa, ni menos a alguien que le interesaba tanto como él.

Le dolía como nunca le había dolido algo, pero toda había terminado y esa era un extraña especie de alivio, al menos al final ella tuvo la valentía de decirle le verdad al chico.

Se dirigió a la ventana, abrió las persianas y se apoyo en el borde a contemplar las estrellas las cuales eran las únicas quienes podía ella mirar sin resentimiento alguno. –¡ Que bellas!- pensó; se alzo la pesada cabellera con ambas manos dejando que la brisa acariciara su nuca y su mente estaba pensando en ¿como puede ser este lugar tan hermoso y tan tormentoso? Era tan tibia (¿Cómo lograría dormir?) se dijo así misma en tono de decepción por tantas cosas pasadas en el día, o bueno en la semana.

El teléfono sonó y ella permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con incertidumbre. Probablemente era Inuyasha, ese hombre no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pero también poda ser la Sra. Kamasaky lo dejo sonar un rato mas y luego se acerco lentamente a contestar rogando que ese tiempo que ella se tomo para pensar dejara de sonar.

-Tenemos que hablar, bien lo sabes.- dijo Inuyasha sin mostrar alteración en su voz como ala ultima vez que ellos dos hablaron.

-Inuyasha no tiene –caso.- la chica no podía controlar el temblor, realmente le importaba.

-Kagome… - empezó por decir, pero se interrumpió por que la escucho respirar y sintió que le resbalaba una lágrima, pensó que estaba llorando y así ella la quitó de su cara con rabia e irritación.

-Por favor no me odies, no fue mi intención, tu… - Inuyasha la interrumpió enseguida.

-Dime una cosa…es todo lo que necesito saber por el momento ¿Lo amas?

Kagome pensaba en responder con honestidad y el tono de su voz denotaba alivio y lucidez.

-Si, si lo amo, Inuyasha, lo amo ¿sabes?... – podría decir tantas cosas, pero Inuyasha espero a escucharla su voz era casi creíble y sin embargo estaba cargada del amargo peso de un desprecio que se inundo en ella como un cuchillo.

-¡Entonces gracias al cielo no fingiste quererme!- Inuyasha colgó y la joven se sentó en el borde de la cama, se tapo la cara con las mano, oprimiendo fuertemente sus ojos con las palmas pensando que tal ves así no se le escaparía ni una lagrima por algo que nunca debió de ocurrir, y recordó a Inuyasha en el avión, aquel primer día, con el sol en su trigueña piel. Sus ojos dorados como el oro tan bellos, aquella sonrisa que la hacia suspirar, su cabello, su mirada…

Debió de darse cuenta, entonces al mirar aquel rostro viril. Debió haber sabido lo que era aparentar ser libre, aunque solo fuese por u momento, debió haberle contado todo acerca de Hoyo, si lo hubiese hecho antes, desde el principio las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes y el no la odiaría en ese momento, daría cualquier cosa para que aquel hombre no sintiera ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo encontrar de ella.

Busco en su bolo de mano dos aspirinas para el dolor, las tomo con u poco de agua, se estaba empezando a sentir enferma, se desvistió y empezó a bañarse creyó que si lo haría antes de terminar el equipaje se sentiría mejor, mas calmada, relajada y pensaría mejor las cosas. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Le costo trabajo dormir. Allí estaba ella sin moverse, sin pensar, sin levanto en cuanto llego el desayuno, bebió tan solo una taza de café negro y enseguida bajo pagar su cuenta, quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible no quiera encontrase con él.

El taxi llego 5 minutos después y se dirigió al aeropuerto de Niza en estado de depresivo, pero agradecida por el hecho de haber logrado salir de allí, del hotel sin encontrarse con Inuyasha, no sabia por que le dolía tanto haberle hecho eso a Inuyasha, no debería de importarle tan solo es un desconocido que conoció en un congreso que preparo la empresa donde trabaja ella.

Llego a Kyoto a la hora del almuerzo y tomo un taxi desde la estación de tren directamente a la oficina, sabiendo que la Sra. Kamasaky esperaría un informe inmediato del congreso. Kagome se recostó, vislumbrando a lo lejos de las colinas verdes que rodeaban la ciudad, semioculta por la neblina. Pero había una pregunta que no dejaba de estar en su cabeza ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué

simplemente no podía olvidarlo y ya? ¿Por qué?

**CONTINUARA JAJAJA **

**

* * *

**

**¿No entienden verdad? ¿Ni un porquito? No se preocupen cada vez se haran mas claras las cosa no se preocupen en le siguiente cap se explicaran muchas mas cosas y entenderan un poco, no me critiquen yo no lo hice, bueno ayude un poco hace como dos años pero yo no FUI!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: A como ya lo he escrito varias veces los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la historia es de una amiga que ya nunca hizo la cuenta de FF, así que a como digo solo soy la editora y dejen reviews si no… no me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo…. Así que... Ja ne!**

* * *

-¿De donde viene?- pregunto el chofer y sobresaltada se lo dio

-¿Tokyo?- repito haciendo un gesto. –algunos no saben la suerte que tienen… -Kagome logro sonreír y alentado el chofer siguió preguntando.- ¿De vacaciones? No parecen haberle hecho bien, si no le molesta que le diga y no es muy inofensivo para usted, se ve demacrada señorita.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Kagome avergonzada y sintiendo punzadas en la cabeza por el gran dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento y empezó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo quedaría para llegar a su oficina, ya no le estaba gustando ese chofer.

-¿tomo mucho sol?- dijo.- ¿o será que tuvo problemas digestivos? A mi por lo general me pasa cuando voy a países extranjeros, nadie lo sabe pero es el agua ¿sabe? Nunca tome agua sin hervirla antes, esta llena de bichos que pueden matarla.

-Si- replico la chica, pensó que si solo le daba la razón pronto dejaría de preguntar y sintió y un gran alivio cuando el taxi se detuvo en la oficina. El chofer le entrego el equipaje de ella, acepto el dinero que le dio y se fue continuando con su viaje. Kagome tomo la maleta y entro al enorme y frio vestíbulo donde estaba el elevador. Mientras esperaba que bajara el último piso alguien se acerco corriendo torpemente.

-¡Hola!- ya regresaste ¿Qué tal te fue? ¡Que suerte! Toda una semana en las playas de Tokyo por cuenta de la compañía ¿Por qué no me escogieron a mí?

-Hola, Sango.- saludo Kagome y la otra chica observo con curiosidad entre cerrando sus ojos color café un poco claro, Sango era casi ciega, pero se negaba rotundamente a usar lentes al menos que ella estuviera trabajando pro que de lo contrario no los usaría, así que ella solía ver de cerca a las personas para asegurarse de con quien ella estuviera hablando era la correcta. Tampoco era raro verla tropezar con sillas o pedirle disculpas a un poste. Kagome ya varias veces y en distintas ocasiones le había salvado de una muerte segura, ya sea la ves en la que la jalo de la manga de la camisa para que un carro no la atropellara, entre otras que no prefería recordar por algo de vergüenza. Pequeña, delgada de cabello más o menos corto amarrado con un lazo, Sango poseía un sarcasmo que podía ser jovial si iba dirigido a un amigo de lo contrario, resultaba cortante y ofensiva. Al entrar al elevador Sango pregunto: - ¿tuvo éxito el congreso? Olvida la pregunta, nunca he oído hablar de un congreso que tenga éxito. En todo caso ¿la pasaste bien amiga?

-estuvo magnifico…- respondió Kagome, algo desganada, con evidente falta de entusiasmo, arreglándose un mechón rebelde que tenia en su cara haciéndole cosquillas en su mejía.

-tienes una cara espantosa amiga.- observo Sango acercándose a ver el semblante de Kagome.- ¿cansada? No me digas que tu aspecto se debe a que volaste al sur de Tokyo, al menos que haya sido el viaje de tren que te agoto, ya que se como te sientes seria mas rápido en carretera.- hizo una pausa y añadió. -¡Oye, tu! ¿Me escuchas o estoy hablando sola?

-Lo siento, estoy muy distraída…- dijo la chica azabache intentando hacerle olvidar el tema de su semblante a su amiga.

-Bueno tu lo has dicho.- murmuro por lo bajo.- no te voy a contradecir ¿y se puede saber a que se debe que estés en la luna?- Kagome se encogió de hombros por la pregunta. _Maldición lo que estaba evitando… Piensa Kagome, ¡rápido!_, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que en cierta parte era muy cierto que lo estaba pensando.

- A Hoyo supongo…- fingiendo sinceridad.

-si así se pone una mujer cuando se va a casar, prefiero quedarme soltera.- se burlo Sango con una pequeña risita traviesa.- y no es que tengo muchas opciones al menos que logre encerrar a Miroku en un armario y obtenga por la fuerza su propuesta.

- ¿no quieres casarte con Miroku?- pregunto la azabache confusa por la explicación de su amiga pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que ya la venia atormentando.

-pues creo que si. Pero el no se ha dado cuenta que lo amo…

-mmm- dijo su mejor amiga como mitad disculpa y mitad pensativa. Ella y Sango habían ido a al escuela juntas, sabían todo acerca de la otra, y Kagome no ignoraba lo sensible que podía ser Sango respecto a su vida sentimental.

-tan solo creí entender que tu no lo tomabas en serio, eso es todo. La última vez que lo mencionaste lo llamaste mentecato. Sango puso una sonrisa triste por el comentario hecho por ella.

-¿Así? ¡Que memoria! Tendré que vigilarte. Miroku esta bien, me gusta más que cualquiera de los otros con los que he salido últimamente incluyendo al de la nariz mocosa, pero tiene razón, me hace perder la cabeza.- rió- ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que estar enamorada te hace sentir como que si volaras o flotaras?- Kagome se sentía aliviada por primera vez de que Sango no pudiera ver mas allá de su nariz, de tener puesto los lentes y haber podido ver la cara de Kagome tal vez se abría dado cuenta de que algo extraño y malo le pasaba a su mejor amiga por como ella demostraba en sus semblante lo que ella sentía en ese momento, con ese comentario. Sin embargo, Kagome logro controlar sus emociones y su voz para poder responder y regalarle una sonrisa algo sonora para demostrarle a su amiga o mejor dicho esconderle lo que sucedía.

-y tu dijiste que siempre te mareas cuando viajas en avión, así que quizá sea mejor que nunca te enamores, aunque yo creo que ya es algo tarde para el consejo, en todo caso búscate una bolsa para el vomito. Le dijo a su amiga en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

-siempre tan practica.- comento Sango, al mismo tiempo que se detenía el ascensor y se abrían las puertas.- nos vemos.- dijo al salir al pasillo para dirigirse a la oficina de publicidad donde trabajaba.

Las puertas el ascensor aun no se cerraba cuando Kagome escucho un golpe seguido de la voz de Sango que decía… - Discúlpeme.- dijo apenada Sango mientras se escuchaba un tintineo de vasos.

Aun sonreía cuando entro a al oficina de la Sra. Kamasaky y la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio alzo la vista y le sonrió.- ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje de regreso?- ok demasiadas preguntas, se dijo Kagome en su interior. Pero la ráfaga de preguntas era normal es ese mujer y mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablar Kagome sonrió con ironía.

-todo estuvo bien.- echo un vistazo a la muchacha sentada al lado del escritorio con una libreta de apunte abierto sobre la rodilla.- ¿estoy interrumpiendo? Hola Kikyou…

La secretaria de la Sra., Kamasaky saludo de mala gana, pero con cortesía.

-hola me da gusto que hayas regresado, Kagome.- Esa mujer a como le gustaba decirle, claro entre otros adjetivos también apenas llevaba un mes trabajando para la Sra. Kamasaky y al parecer su eficacia aumentaba igual que su frialdad.

-dejaremos el dictado por hoy, Kikyou.- dijo la Sra. Kamasaky, cerrando su pequeña libreta y la carpeta que tenia en sus manos sobre el escritorio. Al encargárselas a su secretaria añadió.-te llamare si te necesito ¿ok?

-si señora Kamasaky, como usted diga.-dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin mirar a nadie mas.

Kagome se sentó en la silla que acababa de quedar libre, ala vez que entrelazabas sus dedos de las manos a la altura de su nuca. La Sra. Kamasaky la miraba atenta a la chica.

-Te veo cansada ¿fue demasiado agitado el congreso? No lo note en tu tono de voz en el teléfono cuando estuviste allá, mas bien era impaciente.- La Sra. Kamasaky no tenia tiempo para perder con una persona exhausta por el trabajo e delicada de salud. Era capaz de mucha gentileza, Pero como en apariencia ella estaba hecha de acero, nunca podría entender por que las personas tenían menos resistencia. Los recuerdos infantiles que Kagome tenia de ella eran muy distintos; una mujer delicada, de cabello negro brillante, una figura que ocupaba un segundo plano en la vida de John Kamasaky y una elegante ama de casa, una dulce y amorosa madre para Hoyo y su hermano Kohaku, Kagome se preguntaba tanto con frecuencia, si era la muerte de su esposo o la muerte de su hijo Kohaku la que le había alterado tanto.

-Me acosté tarde y tuve que levantarme de madrugada, para tomar el avión.-Explico Kagome. – Estoy rendida, pero pensé que le gustaría saber lo que me dijeron durante el acto de clausura.

- Hazme un resumen ahora, luego podrás incorporar los detalles en el informe que presentaras…el próximo miércoles.- la Sra. Kamasaky sonrió y su expresión cambio. –Hoyo te ha extrañado, y yo también, es grato tenerte aquí de nuevo aquí. –Kagome sonrió.

-Es grato estar acá.- La Sra. Kamasaky no era alguien que se dejara llevar por los sentimientos.

-Bueno… y ahora dime ¿Cómo estuvo esta ultima sesión?- cuando salió de la oficina, Kagome se detuvo para comer algo ligero y rápido antes de tomar un taxi que la llevaría a casa de los Kamasaky. Su coche estaba estacionado en el garaje de su propia casa, pero quería ver a Hoyo lo más rápido posible. Estos sentimientos simplemente la iban a matar.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, Rumiko es la dueña bla, bla, bla, Mioshi Taisho es la autora, bla, bla, bla... etto... Lo siento por no actualizar antes es que tuve algunos problemas técnico y pedí un poquito de ayuda así que si no le entienden o hay algún error hacérmelo saber por favor, aclaro yo no lo edite esta vez así que no me echen el muerto a mi. So, Ja ne!**

**

* * *

**

Me puede llevar a casa esta noche? Kagome alzo la mirada del expediente que estaba estudiando que le sonreí a sango.

-Claro, pero pensé que tenias una cita con Miroku, ¿cambio de planes?- Sango se paso por la oficina y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Kagome, dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas.

-Me acaba de llamar y discutimos, pero nada grave- algo en su tono alerto a Kagome.

-Has tenido problema con el.- La vida amorosa de sango era una serie de altibajo.

- No es la primera vez que cancelo con el por celos a última hora, pero no te preocupes- explico sango con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Esta muy ocupado con su trabajo?

-Lo dudo- respondió sango. Miroku era un fotógrafo local que al parecer le tenia un poco de afecto a su trabajo, sospecho que su vida privada es muy ocupada. Ella tomo la fotografía enmarcada de Joyo en el escritorio de Kagome y la observó como si no la había a visto nunca.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa es lo que te preocupa?- Dijo Kagome en forma tentativa, a la vez que cerraba la carpeta que tenia sobre su escritorio.

-No lo es Sango.- levanto los hombros, regreso la foto de Joyo a su lugar. No lo se, si fuera una ardiente pasión, pero fuera lo que fuera no cabe duda de que se puede enfriar.- hizo una mueca. ¿Que suerte? No estaba tan loca como el.

- ¿Si? que tal si lo estuvieras .-comenzó a decir Kagome, se interrumpió un segundo deseando no haber dicho esa frase. Sango le lanzo una mirada fría. - ¿No me podría cambiar por otra? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?- Bueno, quizás, quien sabe, se inclinó sobre el escritorio para examinar la carpeta - ¿Es el informe del congreso? Lo de ayer del incitante asunto, por la que los celebran es para que puedan disfrutar de algunos días por cuenta de la compañia, sin sentimiento de culpa. Miro a Kagome y sonrió , y por alguna razón se sonrojo , aunque era absurdo puesto que sango no había adivinado que algo había sucedido mientras Kagome estaba en Tokio. Sango la miro extrañada y fue hacia la puerta. bueno, regresemos a la tierra suspiro y se dispuso a salir.

-Paso por ti a las 6.- alcanzo a decirle a Kagome -Perfecto, nos vemos Sango cerro la puerta, y los ojos de Kagome se pasaron en la foto de joyo. Habría sido tomada antes del accidente, casi 3 años mas joven, sonriente, lleno de vida.

Le dolía el corazón de solo pensar como estaba ahora, mas aun lo que ella le había causado. Kyoto era una ciudad pequeña, donde cada uno de sus habitantes conoce a los demás de vista, puede que no de nombre, y Kagome tenia la ventaja de provenir de una familia que había vivido en el distrito durante generaciones. Su padre era rector de la escuela secundaria local, el sitio había sido el mas antiguo cirujano de la cuidad hasta su muerte prematura hace un año. La familia esta distante de ser rica. Kagome y su padre vivían en un templo en el campo en las afueras de la ciudad, alrededor de 1 Km de Shikon House, donde residían los Kamasaky.

Ella y joyo se conocen desde niños, habian jugado y crecido juntos.  
Joyo había ido a un internado, pero durante las vacaciones de verano había tenido a George Jigurashi como profesora de Matemáticas y Latín. Joyo crecía de espíritu académico no al extremo de Kagome, su trabajo escolar le parecía aburrido y no había tenido mucha simpatía con el papa de Kagome.

Joyo era 5 a os mayor, ya había entrado en su mayor a de edad cuando Kagome todavía a usaba trenzas durante algunos a os no se volvieron a ver, pero poco después ella entro a trabajar en la compañia Shikon, cuya sede quedaba en Kyoto, volvió a encontrarse con joyo y este le pidió que fuese su pareja en la fiesta anual de la compañia. Habían estado saliendo juntos durante 1 a o antes de que joyo decidiera proponerle matrimonio y a Kagome le había preocupado la reacción de la madre de el.  
Después de todo ella no tenia dinero, ni posición, mientras que joyo seria algún día el principal accionista de una compañia que se estaba expandiendo a un ritmo acelerado.

Para su sorpresa la señora Kamasaky había acogido el noviazgo tal ves por que había tenido 1 a o para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hijo se iba a casar con una empleada suya.  
El compromiso fue anunciado poco después de que Kagome cumplió 21 años y Hoyo ten a 26. Desde el accidente había desmejorado.  
Kagome no podía decir con exactitud cuando se cambiaron sus sentimientos hacia hoyo; había sucedido con lentitud a lo largo. Ella lo amaba y siempre lo amara, pero hacia mucho que su pulso no se alteraba cuando lo ve a el, ni siente la peligrosa excitación que había experimentado en brazos de Inuyasha. No había notado la diferencia hasta que bailo con Inuyasha aquella noche.

El torneo apasionado que la había embargado mientras bailaba con Inuyasha, la intensa conciencia de su mirada que la hizo confesar que estaba comprometida, su profunda voz, el contacto con su mano nunca había formado parte de lo que sentía con Hoyo; pero no lo supo hasta que descubrió el perturbador efecto que producía Inuyasha en ella.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y lloro . Se despreciaba por todo lo ocurrido. Habia traicionado a Hoyo, tambien a Inuyasha y se sentia enferma solo de pensar en lo que pasar a si Hoyo averiguara lo que habia hecho, especificamente con Inuyasha, otro hombre.  
Hoyo la necesitaba. Su medico le había dicho que algún día el podría volver a caminar, le hará falta una fuerte motivación, y Kagome había sido su principal motivo desde el principio.

No había dejado de motivarlo a que hiciera con dedicacion sus ejercicios, para fortalecer los músculos de las piernas y la espina dorsal, condición impensable para recuperar el movimiento y ella se daba cuenta de que si Hoyo seguía adelante cuando estaba cansado, deprimido, en su estado irremediable, era porque se aferraba a caminar hasta al altar el día de su boda. No necesitaba pensar dos veces que estaba cerca de lo que ser a si ella la abandonaba, si alguna vez sentía que ella no le importaba que caminara o no, porque hacia algunas noches atrás, Hoyo le había dicho oprimiendo su mano con mucha fuerza: Si no fuera por ti lo dejaría todo ahora, me rendiría. Tengo esas pastillas para dormir en el cajón, a veces las miro y pienso , bueno, esa es una salida.

-No lo hagas Hoyo!- había gritado de miedo y dolor, y el le había besado la mano, dejándola humedecida de lágrimas.  
**_Tengo mas agalla, mi amor, pienso en ti y entonces sigo esperando_**. dijo el.

-Tu eres la razón de mi vivir. Kagome, sigo adelante solo porque imagino el día en que caminaremos juntos hacia el altar.-  
Ella le había tomado la mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se había sentido feliz en aquel momento, pero ahora el peso de la culpa la abrumada cada vez que ve a a Hoyo. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el congreso, pero no había logrado olvidar a Inuyasha.

Ha vivido día tras día con la enfermedad de Hoyo, absorto en la lucha por volver a caminar y se había enfrascado en su trabajo cuando no estaba con el; hasta que conoció a Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba estar en brazos de un hombre, de cuanto extrañaba las intimidades de un despreocupado coqueto, la penetrante tensión de una caricia, de un beso.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con Inu (*maldición T.T' *) así que yo creo que ustedes están mas aburridos de leer eso y están mas que claros así que... LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! aunque sea solo un monosílabo o lo que sea, por que entre mas review me dejen mas rápido actualizare y pues yo no quería recurrir a esto pero si hay por lo menos 5 review este cap el otro lo subiré mas rápido y mas largo, también secuestrare a la autora para que les deje un lemon... NOCOMENTS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La escalofriante historia**

Había descubierto su error aquella noche del baile. No había importado que hubiera estado tan consiente de el si no se hubiese visto obligada de que Inuyasha sentía lo mismo. Para ella era mas que una aventura de vacaciones para ambos. Así se lo había dicho los ojos miel de Inuyasha.  
Son el teléfono sacándola pensamientos y tuvo que dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos para recobrar el animo y contestar.  
-¿Digame?...  
-¿ Kagome? Tienes los expedientes de ese nuevo hotel en New York? Creía tenerlos, pero Kikyo me dice que no están en la oficina la señora Kamasaki.  
-Los tengo sobre mi escritorio ¿Quiere que se los lleve?  
-No vuelvas a sacar expedientes de mi oficina sin decírselo a Kikyo dijo con brusquedad la señora Kamasaky -Pero si se lo dije -.- se defendió kagome -Debí olvidarlo-  
¡Sin duda! Pensó kagome no era la primera vez que Kikyo olvidaba un recado que daba kagome.  
-Trae los enseguida.- ordeno la señora Kamasaki y colgó . Kagome dejo el teléfono y frunció el ceño. No le hacia mucha gracia los líos en que Kikyo la metía, pensó, recogiendo los expedientes del último proyecto de la compañia Shikon y se levantó .  
Cuando llego a la antesala de la oficina de la se ora Kamasaki, Kikyo le sonri en modo de disculpa burlona.  
-Cuanto lo siento, no se como no me acorde que te los habías tomado, es culpa mía, pero ya. ¿Estas segura de que me lo mencionaste? talves tuviste la intención de hacerlo y se te olvido -Kagome la miro, irritada.  
-Tengo excelente memoria dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la señora Kamasaki.  
Kikyo se interpuso en su camino y tomo los expedientes yo se los llevo esta la conferencia.  
Kagome tuvo ganas de insistir en entregarlo, pero desistió , no tenia ganas de discutir.  
-De acuerdo contesto soltando los expedientes y disponiéndose a partir. Satisfecha de su peque a victoria, Kikyo pregunto: - Has oído la escalofriante historia que corre por la cuidad? La gente no habla de otra cosa en el comedor y ya me asegure de que alguien me acompñe a casa Tu no?  
- De que me hablas? pregunto kagome, volviéndose a verla con el seño fruncido.  
- ¿No te has enterado? Kikyo se apoyo en su escritorio.  
-No almorcé en el comedor, la comida es malisima.- dijo kagome y Kikyo miro hacia la puerta de la señora Kamasaki -Oh, yo creo que es bastante buena -dijo en vos alta para que la señora Kamasaki tenia que ser sorda para no oírla -Siempre almuerzo en el comedor, es dinero bien invertido.  
Kagome la observo con burla y la joven que esquivo su mirada y prosiguió - Conoces a ese monografo Naraku?  
-Si respondí kagome con impaciencia -Su hermana es enfermera en Osawa; vive en el hogar de enfermera, en el que esta cerca del puente -Ya se kagome ya quería irse y Kikyo no daba indicios de ir al grano, y la historia parecía emocionarle.  
-Pues bien, -.- a noche un hombre entro por la fuerza allí , una de las enfermeros escucho ruido que el ver de quien se trataba, le le salto encima -Por Kami! Exclamo kagome, asombrada - Qué paso?  
-Logro gritar y un par de muchachos salieron de sus cuartos y el hombre huyo, aparentemente había entrado por el techo, encontraron una cuerda colgando.  
- ¿La policía tiene idea de quien puede ser?  
-Quien sabe, no han dicho nada. Se les ha avisado a las enfermeras que están alertas. La policía piensa que el hombre atacara de nuevo.  
-Pues entrar por la fuerza en un lugar como el hogar de enfermeras es correr un riesgo muy grande. comento kagome frunciendo el ceño Debí saber que había mucha gente cerca.  
-Esta loco.- se estremeció Kikyo -¿no es espantoso? Ninguna de nosotras podrá sentirse a salvo hasta que lo aprendan. Le pedía a Naraku que me acompañara a casa esta noche. Vivo cerca del rió y algunas calles son muy solitarias. Me daría demasiado miedo regresar a casa sola.  
-Oh, me parece que no corres ningún riesgo en pleno día- dijo kagome distraida y Kikyo sacudió la cabeza -No quiero correr ningún riesgo. También debes tener cuidado -No te preocupes respondió kagome, caminando hacia la puerta. En el pasillo se encontró con el oficial de seguridad del edificio que lo detuvo para preguntarle si había oído hablar del intento de invasión en el hogar de enfermeras.  
-Si trabajas hasta tarde durante los próximo días no dejes de avisarme le sugirió el oficial tendremos que tomar extrema vigilancia hasta que atrapen a ese tipo.  
-Es poco probable que irrumpa en un edificio de oficina- comento kagome y el oficial la miro con cierta reprobación.  
-No esta demás ser cuidadoso -Creo que no. -acepto kagome, sonriedolé antes de seguir su camino esa noche mientras acompañaba a sango a su casa, su tema principal de conversión fue el incidente en el hogar de enfermeras. Sango dijo que la voz había corrido por toda la cuidad -Tal ves a esa se ha dedicado Miroku en los últimos días.- Dijo kagome riendo -No digas eso frente a cualquier otra persona; ya se que estas bromeando, pero la gente imagina cosas, podrían tomarle en serio.  
-Pobre miroku.- comento kagome, mirándola con malicia y luego agrego -no, tienes razón, no lo repetiré .  
-Kagome se detuvo en la casa de sango, bastante cerca de donde vivia ella y su padre.  
-Hasta mañana se despidió ; sango salio del auto y kagome le dijo adios con la mano.  
Kagome manejo hasta su propia casa. Camino por el sendero pavimentado, oyendo música proveniente del salón. Su padre regresaba de la escuela entre las 3 y las 6 y siempre ponía música clásica, su favorita.  
El señor Higurashi era un hombre de hábitos. La muerte de su esposa lo había encerrado en una fría concha de costumbre y formalidad, kagome nunca había logrado esa barrera para acercársele.  
- ¿Eres tu kagome? pregunto su padre. Ella enseguida abrí la puerta y entro sorprendida.  
-Si claro - ¿A quién esperar a? se preguntó , hasta que el comento. - Debo haberme puesto nervioso después de todas las tonterías que escuchas.  
- ¿Así? ¿Que te enteraste del inocente? -pregunto kagome mientras la música llegaba a su fin que se apagaba la música automáticamente el toca disco.  
-No se hablo de otra cosa en todo el día. Espero que la policía pronto lo atrape.  
Mientras que se levanto a cambiar el disco kagome fue a la cocina a preparar algo. Ella siempre cocinaba y hacia el trabajo domestico, aunque su padre regresaba antes que ella. Media hora mas tarde, kagome tomo el coche para ir a ver a Hoyo, como solía hacer cada día. Después de masa de estancamientos estaba realizando un progreso espectacular.  
Había logrado caminar arrastrando los pies sin ayuda del sostén. Por el momento no eran mas de unos cuantos pasos, luego tenia que volver a sentarse, pero era un gran progreso comparado con las decepciones del año anterior.

**Fin...**

* * *

**JAJAJA COMO SE LES OCURRE QUE LOS DEJARE ASÍ? LES ASEGURO QUE CONTINUARA SOLO QUE QUERÍA QUE PUSIERAN CARA DE WTF? Y ME IMAGINO QUE LA TIENEN Y QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR TAMBIÉN... GOMENE... JIJIJI**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen y no los detengo mas ya que tengo mucho de no actualizar asi que me imagino que deben de estar desesperados por leer asi que disculpen la tardanza y dejen reviews! Ja ne...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "El intruso"**

Kagome se sentido a charlar con él en su habitación, con una suave música de fondo y la ventana abierta para que entrara la tibia brisa nocturna. Antes que ella se marchara, Houyo se arrastró hasta la ventana y ambos se apoyaron a mirar la luna.

-Me siento más fuerte cada día –dijo Houyo, con cierta tranquilidad

-El próximo verano estarás jugando tenis XD –Houyo se rio.

-Así que tendrás la oportunidad que has estado esperando podrás derrotarme por completo

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –Se burló –la venganza es dulce ¿Cuántas veces me hiciste correr por la cancha como una lunática?

Insisto que juegues conmigo antes que te recuperes del todo, casi por lo menos presumiré de que te gane una vez!

El volvió la cabeza y la beso, y Kagome le acaricio el pelo cuando se aparto

-Siempre me haces sentir tan segura de que puedo hacerlo –suspiro Houyo

-Por supuesto que podes. Claro que si -le paso el brazo por la cintura y lo acompaño hasta su cama, miro como se metía en ella que se acostaba, que ahora sostenía el brazo

-¿Cierro la ventana? –pregunto y Houyo insistió con la cabeza

La chica volvió a la ventana y la cerro antes de cerrar las cortinas

-Buenas noches mi amor –se despidió le dio un beso y salió la señora Kamasaki abandonaba el salón en el momento que Kagome llego al pie de la escalera y le dijo:

-Ven a tomar una taza de té, quiero hablar contigo –Kagome la siguió a través del vestíbulo de altas paredes sus pasos resonaban en el piso de mármol Shikon house había sido construida 100 años atrás. El jardín está lleno de tristes matorrales que no dejaban pasar luz a la planta baja y que después de la lluvia goteaban durante horas. La casa se levantaba en medio de un rectángulo de césped y árboles, los muros de piedra que la rodean empezaban a desboronar y sus grietas brotaban helechos a Kagome no le gustaba la casa ni el jardín.

Se sentó en el sofá de seda azul y acepto la taza de té que sirvió la señora Kamasaki

-¿Cómo lo ves?

-Bien, muy bien –respondió Kagome sonriendo

-No estoy muy segura –suspiro la señora Kamasaki –me parece que se está esforzando mucho; se cansa demasiado, está apresurándose. Podría tener una recaída si sigue sometiéndose a semejantes esfuerzos, pero no quiere hacerme caso -Mira a Kagome y la vez suplicándole y enojada –pero te hare caso a ti, Kagome quiero que hables con él, que le hagas ver el riesgo.

-¿Ha hablado usted con el doctor?

La señora Kamasaki asintió apretando los labios

-¿Qué dijo?

-Fue muy cauto… siempre lo es. Me dijo que añorara mis observaciones. Día tras días Houyo se esfuerza por abandonar esa silla y no soporto verlo sufrir solo por…

-¿Volver a caminar? –Interrumpió Kagome –es compresible que quiero volver a caminar; usted no desea que se quede sentado en esa silla de ruedas por siempre ¿verdad?

-Claro que no! Pero lo quiero vivo, con silla o sin silla. Me da miedo la tensión que todo esto impone a su corazón. A veces tiene un color cenizo, lo ves tan viejo ¡No lo soporto! –la angustia se reflejaba en la voz y el semblante que sus ojos estaban en Kagome -está decidido a caminar por que tú no te casaras con él hasta que él pueda…

-Kagome suspiro profundo

-Eso no es cierto! Me casaría con el mañana, ya se lo he dicho, es Houyo que insiste en esperar

-Porque sabe que nunca te sentirás casada hasta que no sea capaz de mantenerse en dos piernas; el me lo dijo –la señora Kamasaki hablaba con amargura y Kagome palideció.

-No yo nunca dije…

-No hizo falta que lo dijeras ¿Crees que él no sabe que estas sintiendo?

-Yo no…-empezó a replicar pero la interrumpió el timbre de la puerta. –Le señora Kamasaki se volvió frunciendo el ceño

-¿Quién puede ser? –echó una ojeada a su reloj –son más de las 10!

-Yo voy – se ofreció nerviosa Kagome, atravesó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta principal, mirando desconcertada a los dos policías que esperaban

-Buenas noches, señorita, disculpe –dijo uno mientras balanceaba una pesada linterna – ¿no ha reportado que vieron a un hombre acechando su jardín?

-¿En el jardín? –Repitió Kagome alarmada -¿Cuándo?

-Hace apenas un rato, señorita –un motociclista que pasaba por la calle vio una figura entre los matorrales – el policía se volvió y alumbro con la linterna hacia el arbusto a oscuras –por allá, supongo acabamos de inspeccionar, pero no vimos a nadie ¿podríamos registrar los jardines? ¿Has escuchado algún ruido raro o visto algo?

-No lo creo –respondió Kagome volviendo cuando la señora Kamasaki se aproximó –la señora Kamasaki parece que…

-Ya lo sé, escuche todo la señora miro a los 2 hombres con el ceño fruncido –por favor registren los jardines, nosotras inspeccionaremos la casa

-Es una casa grande –comento el policía de la linterna –tal vez sería mejor que nos deje hacerlo, señora, si alguien estuviera escondido en la habitación podría resultar heridas ¿Por qué usted señorita no vuelven al salón y notros echamos un vistazo?

-Gracias –dijo la señora Kamasaki, dando un paso atrás

-Podríamos ver sus identificaciones por favor –pregunto la chica cuando los 2 hombres entraron en la casa. Llevaban puesto el uniforme, pero parecía prudente asegurarse.

El hombre de la linterna sonrió

-Por supuesto señorita –saco una credencial de su bolsillo y se la entrego. Kagome la observo con cuidado y se la devolvió.

-Disculpen tan solo quería estar segura

-Muy sensato. Yo me ocupare del piso inferior, Harry tu ve al superior –le sonrió Kagome -¿Quisiera ir con uno de nosotros para guiarnos señorita?

-Me parece una excelente idea –intervino la señora Kamasaki

Kagome acompaña al oficial, yo guiare al otro joven por el resto de la casa.

Registraron la casa minuciosamente, pero no había señal alguna de allanamiento o de que algo hubiese sido robado. Houyo se despertó y Kagome fue a explicarle lo que sucedía.

-Una falsa alarma –comento Kagome –con esa historia de espanto que ha corrido por todo Kioto la gente comienza a ver sospechosos por todas partes. –La policía fue de la misma opinión y antes de marcharse llamaron a la puerta

-Sentimos haberlas molestado –dijeron –no encontramos ninguna señal de que alguien haya estado en el jardín; pero si oyen algo, llámenos.

Cuando se fueron, Kagome sugirió pasar la noche allí. La señora Kamasaki acepto agradecida de la propuesta y Kagome llamo a su padre para avisarle que no regresara a casa esa noche. Pasó la noche en una habitación que daba al jardín delantero, pero durmió muy mal; no dejo de oír ruidos. Luego desayuno a las 8 con la señora Kamasaki y subía a saludar a Houyo y a darle un beso antes de marcharse a la oficina. Le esperaba un día atareado de trabajo. La señora Kamasaki estaba en largas negociaciones con una compañía de arquitectura que iba a hacer el proyecto del último hotel de la cadena y sango y Kagome tuvieron que participar en la disolución aquella mañana.

Después del almuerzo; Kagome asistió a una junta para tratar el tema de la decoración interior del hotel Shikon en New York. Esa noche su padre tenía una cena con amigos, Kagome fue directamente a Shikon house y paso una hora con Houyo.

Estaba cansado, bastante pálido, después de todo el alboroto de la noche anterior y lo dejo a las 8 en punto para ir se a casa con la intención de acostarse temprano. Cuando aparco, las ventanas de la casa estaban a oscuras, Kagome se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. Deseando que si padre no hubiese salido.

Era tonto pero de pronto sintió presión al entrar en la casa vacía. La mano le temblaba cuando metió la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y busco y busco el interruptor de la luz. La luz encendió y ella permaneció en el umbral, titubeándose. No podía escuchar ruido alguno. La casa estaba vacía era tonto sentirse nerviosa, pero no había podido sacarse de la cabeza una extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, alguien se escondía en la oscuridad en el piso de arriba. El miedo estaba dando comezón en la nuca y no se decidía a entrar.

De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de ella, se volvió enseguida con un grito ahogado, pero era demasiado tarde. La mano de un hombre le tapó la boca y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa.


End file.
